The subject invention pertains to a category of devices used to hold and restrain animals or parts of animals during the administration of medical and other similar physical treatment. Devices of this category are generally utilized to facilitate the treatment of animals in the medical process, and generally prevent jerking or squirming movements of the animal in order to prevent harm to the animal in the procedure.
Furthermore, the device herein is used specifically in those circumstances wherein the animal needs to be temporarily suspended or held by its legs to be able to administer treatment of one type or another to the animal's abdomen or back area. By holding the animal's legs, any jerking movements are substantially prevented.
All known devices in the prior art relating to devices of this type generally are either too cumbersome to transport from one location to another or are extremely restrictive so as to cause potential harm to the animal. Thus, there is a need for a device which effectively holds the animal in a manner whereby it will not be harmed by its movements during any potential physical treatment. The subject device is directed to improvements in this latter area and the following objects of the invention are directed to this end.